


The Body in the Kitchen

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disciplinarian Mrs. Hudson, Fluff, M/M, Naughty Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John return home to an unamused Mrs. Hudson. It might have something to do with the body in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> because birthdays are boring

The Body in the Kitchen

 

“It was not my fault!” Sherlock exclaimed as he was bundled into the flat. John's hands were creeping down his back.

John stood behind him, laughing. “I know, babe, but it was funny.”

“Mycroft is a meddling prat.”

The doctor was struggling out of his coat, still laughing. “You've got to admit though, he does have impeccable timing.”

“No. He's a jerk all the time.”

The doctor laughed even more.

“Sherlock Holmes!” Came a yell from up the stairs.

Both men froze, including 'Not Sherlock Holmes'. The voice didn't sound happy. At all.

“Mrs. Hudson?” John questioned.

“Oops,” the detective whispered, turning to flee.

His coat collar was grabbed before he had the chance. “John, neither of us want to be here for this.”

Mrs. Hudson appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Get your backside up here, right now, young man!” she yelled. “And do not make me come and get you.”

Sheepishly, Sherlock ducked out of John's grip and climbed the stairs to their unamused landlady at the top.

“Sherlock, what did you do this time?” His boyfriend yelled up after him, he was still laughing at the bowl of custard the younger man had flung at his brother.

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in the kitchen,” the doctor heard as he pushed open the kitchen door.

He heard an unamused voice and he saw the unamused landlady, as well as Sherlock being held by the ear.

“Certain body parts in the fridge I am occasionally ok with, but this?”

John saw the body she was indicating on the table, everything except its feet. By the looks of it, it had been dead days and had been kept frozen, that would be why the flat temperature had dropped. Sherlock had been fiddling with the thermostat again. He rolled his eyes, ignoring his boyfriend's predicament and the pleading looks being shot his way.

“By all means, do with him whatever you like with him,” it was like he was giving the older woman permission when he knew for a fact she didn't need it.

“I wouldn't think you were off the hook either, Doctor Watson.”

“What?” He asked innocently.

“You let him!”

“I was at work this morning, Mrs. H. He was home alone,” he tried to defend himself. But he couldn't help but laugh when Sherlock was smacked on the arse with their landlady's tea towel and was propelled towards the corner next.

“You'll stand there, young man, and I'll have the Detective Inspector come over and deal with that body.”

“Mrs. Hudson-” he tried complaining but this time she smacked the back of his head with her hand.

“It's young Gregory, or your brother.”

Sherlock's head fell forward to hit the wall.

Mrs. Hudson's next words washed the smug look from the doctor's curious face.

“You'll make me a cup of strong tea, John, and you will not argue.”

With a fleeting glance at his boyfriend in the corner, he nodded once. “Yes, Mrs. Hudson.”


End file.
